One Last Piece
by KleptoKura
Summary: Yugi has been distant latley and Yami wants to know why but dare not push him. A storm brings them together once more and Yugi is appaled at his own behavior,will a simple song bring them together finally? YxYY


One thought was on his mind and one thought only, Yugi. Sure since he was been granted a body and had been living with Yugi for 2 years now he was very much feeling incomplete. Yugi had been ecstatic learning that he was going to stay which brought joy to his heart watching his hikari so happy knowing they never had to part. A year after his stay though Yugi's grandfather passed away leaving Yugi the sole owner of the shop. And leaving Yugi with no other relatives to seek care or comfort from.

He had been very sad and relied on his comfort and was glad for his presence; he could feel the gratitude through their link. What bothered him now was Yugi's constant state of unhappiness, through the link he knew that Yugi felt the need to fill a void that now rested in his heart. He had grown increasingly distant over the last few month's with no explanation.

Over and over he would ask if everything was alright and overtime he would get a heart filled reassurance and a fake smile. It pulled his heart strings, he just wanted his aibou's happiness, but Yugi was making that difficult to achieve. Everything he tried only succeeded in pushing him away farther, it made his heart fall. In fact at the moment Yugi was in his room sulking and unfortunate for him Yugi had learned how to block things coming through the link.

He could tell that he was very sad and depressed he just wish he knew why. Sighing heavily he made his way downstairs where he then made dinner. Over time Yugi stopped eating so if he didn't make anything for him he wouldn't eat. After eating his share quickly he grabbed Yugi's plate and went upstairs, slowly he opened Yugi's door. Yugi was sprawled about his bed with headphones planted in his small ears, eyes closed.

Lips gently trembling the lyrics to the song his head slightly bobbing side to side. His tee shirt messily tucked beneath him in folds, revealing his pale stomach. Pants hugging the curves of his form in just the right places, bangs lazily covering his face almost framing his small face. Swallowing heavily he set the plate of food down next to Yugi and retreated keeping the door cracked just long enough to see Yugi realize the food and begin to eat it.

Sitting up his shirt fall back into place but now the curves of his figure was even more noticeable. Even though his body was small and frail looking even, the other posessed quite the small sexy body that was at times very hard not to stare at. And even harder not to ravish every inch of it, shaking his head he closed the door silently and walked back into his room. He fell to the bed in a heap of want and shame, he slowed his breathing.

Yes he wanted his hikari, he wanted nothing more to hug that small lithe frame forever. Or to ravish his delicate pale flesh and claim him as his own. He bit back a moan that wanted to force its way through his lips. Yes he wanted his hikari but he was sure that he would be rejected for the fact that he was male. Then again Yugi always hinted more than once he had no interest in woman, Anzu was more proof then that.

Then again once Yami had gotten his body she became infatuated with him instead of Yugi, which pissed him off. Not only was the woman a conniving bitch she had been merely using Yugi to get close to him. Out of respect for Yugi it took all his self control and a pair of puppy eyes from his aibou to stop him from sending her to the shadow realm. And the woman still annoyed the hell out of him when she meets up with him; cling to him and whispering things in his ear.

Things that brought bile to his throat and the strong emotion of wanting to stab Anzu with a very sharp object, well if it hadn't already been done by the thief. Yugi was and is clearly annoyed at Anzu's attempts to seduce him whether out of anger and betrayal or something else. Yes she received plenty of death threats from him and Bakura, he couldn't carry them out but Bakura could. He was just wondering why it was taking the thief so long to just get it over with.

Of course the way she made Yugi feel, abused, forgotten, used, he much rather kill the vile woman himself. Alas for the sake of past friendship Yugi simply won't allow him to do it, much to his content dismay. He could feel an uneasiness slip through the link which made him sit up. Yugi didn't know how to control the link while in his sleep, but his sleep revealed naught for him.

A flash of thunder rolled through the skies, no Yugi was awake. Yugi had always been deathly afraid of thunderstorms and for good reason. His father had locked him outside when he was 5 and it happened to thunderstorm horrible that night. Trapped outside in the pouring rain and flashing thunder Yugi became fearful of the rain and all its misgivings.

Another flash went by and suddenly the lights went out, the fear that bombarded his mind was almost too much to take. Only a second later did his door fling open and Yugi come crying into his arms clinging for dear life to him. He hugged his hikari closer to him and whispered sweet nonsense into his ears, Yugi trembled violently with each flash of thunder and the howl of the wind.

Gently lifting his hand he wiped the tears from his small face earning a bewildered look from Yugi. A particular loud bang caused Yugi to jump and let a small scream out, Yami pulled Yugi back to him. He could feel the fear increasing and pain from nasty memories. He took his blankets and gently wrapped himself and Yugi so they would be comfy.

"Aibou don't be afraid I'm here" he whispered.

"You won't leave me right, please Yami don't leave" he whined pathetically.

"Aibou I could never leave you, I'm here for you always so relax and sleep"

He felt Yugi tense his amethyst eyes shimmering with sorrow and tears even in the darkened room. He ran his hand through Yugi's hair in an attempt to soothe him, and eventually Yugi began to nod off. Still clinging to Yami tightly, as the storm calmed Yugi snuggled up to his chest. Completely at ease as Yami's arms were wrapped protectively around him. He let a sigh of contentment pass through his lips, which did not go unnoticed by his Yami who now was fast asleep in comfort.

By morning he found himself in a rather bad predicament, he found that Yugi had squirmed his way onto his chest while firmly keeping his hands planted on his shirt. Not that he wanted Yugi to ever let go but if he kept this up he might just lose control for the boy looked oh so tempting. He tried to pry the small hands from his shirt but only achieved getting a whimper from Yugi. Who then clutched tighter if possible and snuggled closer seeking warmth.

Giving up he wrapped his arms once more around the small frame drinking in his sweet scent. Lazily his eyes fluttered open and closed, in a state of half sleep and half awareness. Soon or what he thought was soon Yugi began to wake up, slowly and reluctantly he let his arms unwrap from him. At first Yugi just lifted his head and stared blankly at Yami. His amethyst eyes a cloud but slowly regained their usually luster and shine, so much that they just stared at one another.

"Morning aibou" he whispered not trusting his voice.

"Morning" Yugi whispered his face flushing.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel…safe" replying almost to himself.

"Good now let's get you some food"

Yami got up and made his way to the door and walked through, leaving a confused happy Yugi. Yugi stared a moment more before letting his head fall to the bed. The blush already present deepening in color as he muffled a few word in the mattress, words he dare not say to Yami. All this time he had been trying to distance himself to try to deny the feelings he had for Yami. The feelings of want and yearning, the feeling of being overwhelmed by his darkness.

He was hoping that he could sever himself from Yami in the feeling of love, but when it came down to it he could no longer deny what he felt. Nor could he ever tell his desires to Yami who would surely be repulsed, but he wanted nothing more to be smothered in darkness. Yes the sweet comforting darkness that sent his whole body in such peace that he dare not move at times.

That baritone voice always sending shivers and pleasure up through his spine, creating an everlasting tingle like sensation. The way Yami's fingertips brushed his cheek when he comforted him, making his skin sizzle with heat. Crimson eyes staring deeply into his soul and sometimes the only thing it was staring at was him. Like he was the only person in the whole world and that made him feel special at times.

Involuntarily he sent a wave of as intense of want and need through the link catching Yami off guard. Not knowing what he had done he just rolled off the bed lazily and began his walk to the kitchen. Yami had just finished serving a plate of eggs, hash browns and toast with peach jelly on his. Yugi let loose a smile no matter how much he was ignoring Yami he always thought of him. No matter how much he was hurting Yami he was still looking after him, and that revelation made him feel guilty, and once again letting that guilt slip through the link unknowingly.

They ate in silence not an awkward one but a comfortable one, only ruined by the sounds of their eating. Yugi was lost in thought, mostly about his guilt that was mounting high. He had been treating Yami quiet horribly for the last few months and now that he was more or less out of his stupor he realized that now. In fact he could hardly remember anything he had actually done for the last few months, which frightened him. Not wanting to believe he was just that out of it, but he was.

Sighing he finished his meal and cleaned up his plate much to Yami's surprise, once again guilt piled even more. Had he been so out of it he didn't even bother with cleaning his own plate, in fact he never remembered much about worrying about food it just seemed to be there. If wasn't for the warm meal in his belly he would have felt even more retched about his behavior.

They got ready for school and the day went off without a hitch, that was if it wasn't for the rising worries and guilt. Yami didn't talk to him much but at least it wasn't awkward conversation, it was just warm and friendly. That of course made him feel even worse and by the time they got home he was half leaning on Yami for support.

Yami didn't say anything but Yugi was feeling slightly dizzy and suddenly tired, Yami offered to tend the shop for the day. So he went to the couch and snuggled in its raged warmth and fell into a fitful sleep. Waking about an hour later his stomach rolled and guilt piled more, knowing if he said anything Yami would rush to his aid. The walls to the kitchen seemed bland and seemed to sway slightly as he walked in.

He walked over to the faucet letting the cold tap water fill his glass and quickly chugging it down, the cool water seeped into him calming his nerves. He let the Coldness fall to the pit of his stomach and then slowly cool his insides like silk, almost like drinking hot tea but just opposite. His mind wandered and his grasp on the already thin became thinner still. Walking back to the couch he let his head hit roughly and he closed his eyes and grabbed his i-pod beforehand. He turned it up high so that all the sounds in his mind would drown out and once again his lips trembled along to the song, but his voice slipped through.

Yami who had his ears perked up walked from the front of the store and walked into the living room. He became entranced as he listened to Yugi's sweet singing voice. The air that had become so unfamiliar became filled with electricity and life with each verse of the song, becoming homey once more. Yugi was so entranced in his own singing that came out with full conviction, passion filled each word. Then as the song came to an ending Yugi eyes blazed open fire burning within the depths and with a soft but strong voice finished it.

"I Love you Yami" Much to his own shock at the words that had tumbled from his mouth, even more shock from Yami who know stood frozen.

"Yugi…do you mean that?" his voice whispering, Yugi took a moment before turning his head from yami out of shame.

"Yes" barely audible.

The next thing he knew Yami rushed over and lifted his head and searched his eyes. Then finding truth and nothing but love and adoration Yami smiled and laughed, laughed so hard tears were streaming from his eyes. Then much to Yugi's surprise Yami began to kiss his cheeks over and over again in joy. Muttering things that he couldn't catch. Over and over he kissed his cheeks until eve more tears poured from the crimson depths, then Yami buried his head in Yugi's hair.

"Oh aibou aibou aibou" he whispered over and over.

"I love you so much it hurts, never did I ever think you could possible think the same way"

Then that's when Yugi realized he wasn't dreaming and he began to cry, so hard his sides hurt as he trembled beneath Yami's touch. He felt himself being scooped up in strong arms and he was then rocked back and forth. Suddenly it didn't matter that if the world ended in fire or ice, or that the walls seemed too bland. Nor did it matter that his grandfather was dead, all that mattered was him and Yami.

The mind link was in so much chaos but the good kind, of swathing emotion of love, confusion, passion, joy and the sense of completeness. He was swimming, and walking high in the air at the same time, it hurt to think. Yami hands wandered over his small frame and he moaned at the sensation, then he opened his eyes, shot forward, and kissed Yami with so much passion their lips burned.

They both moaned and the air became thick with desire and need. Yami pulled away and nibbled at the base of his collar bone and he shuddered with pleasure. Suddenly clothes were nuisance and he lifted Yami's shirt and pulled it off with ease. He felt himself being pushed again a soft bed, Yugi briefly wondered how he didn't notice when Yami had carried him up but it was a fleeting thought. He was kissed passionately once more and then his mind fogged over.

Yami stared at Yugi's named form snuggled up close to him, though he was asleep the mind link was still sending contentment. His hands playing with a lock of Yugi's hair, shaking slightly from leftover excitement, fear, or tiredness he wasn't sure. Then again he could have cared less for he had Yugi's love, and he imagined now that was all he ever truly wanted. Now that he had it he felt complete more complete then when Yugi had completed the puzzle.

Or how their bond grew or when Yugi risked his life to help him in the puzzle world. Yes that last piece had finally locked in place for him, and it fit perfectly. Yes finally that last small piece turned out to be the biggest piece of all. As he was thinking Yugi stirred beneath him and looked up with blurred ameythst eyes.

"Yami?" he asked

"Yes little one?" his voice soft.

"I love you Yami" he said and yawned.

"As I love you aibou, more then you will ever know" he pulled Yugi closer to him and hung on like a life line.

/ I have a pretty good idea/ using the mental link to talk.

// Sleep now aibou// he said mentally yawning as well.

/Night/ his voice sounding already long gone in sleep.

//Night love// finally drifting off himself, both feeling the comfort of one another.

* * *

This was oneshot that I have been working on for the last 3 days or so working on it when I get bored. I should be working on Yaoi High but I'm not sure which direction I wanna take it just yet. It's not my best oneshot but I thought it was cute. I almost made a lemon out of it but my fear got in the way once again, don't worry one of these days it will happen no I don't count that other one I wrote a lemon cause I think it sux. Remember if you haven't voted for the next fic I'm going to write in my poll go do eet.


End file.
